Physician, Heal Thyself
by AshCarroll aka ShadowDiva
Summary: Postep to Just As I Am. After the brawl. [RayNeela]


_Notes: Okay, I wasn't able to see all of last week's episode (just the selected clips at ParminderOnline), but seriously, who _didn't_ love the brawl? This is just a plot bunny that went hopping through my head after watching the clip a few dozen times. ;)_

_By-the-by, a lot of doctors make little kids close their eyes and sing a song while they're getting their shots; it takes their mind off the pain by getting them to concentrate on something else. (I know that sounds completely random, but you'll understand when you read.)_

_Rating: PG-13; if you can watch, you can read._

_Spoilers: Haven't been able to watch this season because of class, so probably not many. There is a tiny one for "Just As I Am" (11.14), though._

_Disclaimer: ER and its characters are the property of Michael Crichton, John Wells, Amblin Entertainment and Constant C Productions. No infringement intended, please don't sue, yadda yadda yadda. The song snippet Ray sings is from "Billie Jean is M.I.A.", by Jonny Was (Shane's Band). I don't own that either._

_

* * *

_

**Physician, Heal Thyself**

**© 2005, By: Ash Carroll (a.k.a. ShadowDiva)**

* * *

"Goddamn, Neela, that _hurts_!"

"I'm not surprised," the dark-haired intern retorted, voice absent of sympathy, "you wouldn't let me give you a shot to numb it up before I started cleaning it."

"It was a huge needle!"

He cursed again and tried to pull away from her, but she grabbed his chin and held him in place.

"Would you _hold still_," she snapped, "before I knock you the hell out with my reflex hammer!"

He stopped squirming; he'd seen that look before and it meant business. She leaned in to have a closer look at the wound.

"Well?"

"Looks like you'll need a few stitches," Neela replied, "she got you good."

Pressing a wadded up towel against the still-bleeding wound, she placed his hand over it to keep it in position.

"Hold that while I get a suture kit."

With the white terry cloth covering more than half of his face, Ray could only nod as her footsteps retreated from the room. He heard them returning several moments later and listened as she fumbled around, setting up equipment. Her hand came up on his and he relinquished his hold on the towel to her.

She gently peeled it away, irrigating the area once more. "I really should give you that shot."

"No way."

"Don't be such a stubborn arse. It'll pinch for a _second_."

"I don't do needles."

"Oh please. What's going to hurt worse; the little needle I use to numb you - or the big one I use to sew your face back together?"

He gulped.

"Thought you'd see it my way," Neela replied, and Ray closed his eyes as she prepared the needle. "Sing me something."

His eyes snapped open and he glanced at her in confusion. "Huh?"

"You're in a band, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then close your eyes and sing me something."

He eyed her strangely, but did as he was told. "_Take a walk with me...I'll show you how great we can be...Don't turn your head...Did you hear what I said...Well, I'll give you some time...To think it over in your mind...I have to make it clear...I can't wait for years-_" His eyes snapped open again. "Hey...my face is numb."

"Well, you were acting like a little kid," she teased, "so I figured I'd treat you like one." She picked up the suturing materials. "Now hold still."

He would've smirked if he could have. "Yes, ma'am."

She worked in silence for several long moments before he chanced speaking. "Do you think it'll scar?"

"I doubt it, but if it does it'll be a small one; barely noticeable unless you're looking for it." She frowned. "I thought you rocker types liked having scars. Don't the girls think they're sexy or something?"

"Only if you get them from something cool, like a mosh pit or a fight."

"You got yours in a fight."

"With a demerol-addicted housewife. Who hit me with a metal _bedpan_. Automatically not sexy."

"Well, look on the bright side," she answered cheerily, "nothing's broken, you still have all your pretty white teeth..."

"Thank you, Pollyanna."

She smirked. "- and it wasn't a _used_ metal bedpan."

He winced at the thought. "Good point."

She finished with the last of the stitches and tied them off, fastening a couple strips of surgical tape over them. "Right then, you're all done; good as new."

Ray glanced over at her, offering a half-smile. With his face stitched up, it was all he could manage. "Thanks."

She grinned. "Well, it was either stitch you up or let you bleed like a stuck pig all over my labcoat, and I just washed this thing."

"Your concern's touching, really," he deadpanned, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief, corners of his mouth inching upward as far as they were able.

Haleh poked her head through the door. "Got a GSW coming in, Lewis says you guys're up. ETA five minutes."

"Be right there," Neela answered, then turned to Ray, eyes twinkling michievously. "So, what should we call you now? Potty Mouth?"

He reached past her to open the door - lips next to her ear as he spoke, husky voice sending a shiver down her spine. "You're not exactly in any position to be teasing...Dr. Jumbomart."

The End


End file.
